


Mother's Day

by FlamingSpider (CraziesUnite)



Series: SpideyTorch Holidays [1]
Category: Fantastic Four, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Magic, Married boys, Mother's Day, spideytorch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraziesUnite/pseuds/FlamingSpider
Summary: It's been a little over four years since Lady Loki helped Peter and Johnny have their little girl. This is how the SpideyTorch fam celebrates Mother's Day.Alternatively:The day Johnny loves being called Mama the most.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Series: SpideyTorch Holidays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744504
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Mother's Day

It's been four years. And every day makes Johnny smile even more. Their little Gracie was growing up. This year was no different, except this year Gracie could walk and talk and wake them up herself.

"Mama!!" The little blonde bundle of energy yelled, bouncing on Johnny and Peter's bed to wake him up.

Peter of course was already up. Considering what day it was he wasn't surprised.

"Maaaaaamaaaa.... it's time to wake up!!"

Johnny groaned softly and rolled over, feigning that he was still asleep. The little blonde girl pouted, shaking his shoulder. He cracked one eye open and smiled before scooping her up and laughing, tickling the feisty little girl.

"Good morning, Princess." He mumbled with a soft chuckle as the little one squirmed and giggled in his arms. "How's my little Gracie doing?"

"I'm 'kay, mama" Grace replied through her giggle fit.

Johnny relented, stopping his tickling to wrap his arms around her. "And why are you so excited today?"

"It's Mama's Day!!!" The little girl said excitedly, grinning at Johnny.

He couldn't help the way his eyes softened as he looked at his little girl. The little girl that he himself had given birth to thanks to Loki's spell. One day, realistically, both he and Peter knew they would have to explain to Gracie why he was mama or papa while Pete was Daddy. Until that day came he was more than happy to share this day with the little blonde bundle of energy in front of him.

The pyro kissed her forehead before smiling softly.

"So it is. And what do you have planned today?"

Gracie giggled again and squirmed, trying to get loose. Johnny let her go and she hopped off the bed, pulling at his arm. He laughed softly and slowly got up.

"Alright, alright. I'm up." He told her with a laugh. "Go pester Daddy while I get ready, okay?"

"Yup!" Gracie laughed and raced out of the room, yelling; "Daddy! Daddy! Mama's up!!!"

Johnny shook his head at the little one's antics before he started getting ready for the day. The pyro pondered what his husband and their daughter had planned for him today as he got dressed and brushed his teeth. Knowing Pete he was making breakfast but he was curious why Gracie was so excited this morning. Once he was dressed and cleaned up Johnny headed out to the kitchen where he indeed found Pete cooking what appeared to be pancakes and caramelized fried bananas.

"Oooh. Doesn't that smell good?" He mumbled softly, wrapping his arms around Peter from behind and pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. Johnny rested his chin on Pete's shoulder, gently swaying them as the webslinger cooked. "Morning, beautiful."

"Good morning, babe." The brunette replied, kissing Johnny's cheek.

"Any idea why our daughter is so hyper?" Johnny asked with a chuckle as Grace came over and wrapped her arms around both their legs.

Pete laughed softly and gave an almost noncommittal shrug. "I think she said she made you something."

Johnny blinked and released his husband to scoop up their daughter. Gracie giggled and nodded, because Peter was right.

"Yup! Gwacie made sumtin for Mama!" The four year old said excitedly, pointing over to the kitchen island.

Johnny tilted his head and carried her over. A smile touched his lips as he looked down at the big homemade card that was laying on the countertop. He held her close, up on his hip, with one hand as he reached out to flip the cute card open. Obviously Pete had helped her with it.

On the front were the words, "Happy Mother's Day!" in Peter's handwriting as well as a few little flowers. Inside, was a cute little drawing that Gracie had made of their little family and the words, "I wuv my Mama." written in her messy scrawl. Johnny couldn't help almost crying at how cute and simple it was. But he absolutely adored it.

He carefully set the card down and hugged Gracie close. "I love you too, baby girl." Johnny mumbled softly.

Peter came over with the food and Johnny kissed his cheek. 

"I love you too, my little Spiderling." He said with a soft smile.

"Happy Mama's Day!"

"Thank you, my angels."

This really was the happiest day of his life right now and Johnny knew that things could only get better from here. But for now... he'd enjoy breakfast and his day with the ones he loved.

They were his world.

They are what gave his life meaning and made the whole 'Mothers Day' thing okay, even though the rest of the world would think it was weird.

They are what made his life perfect.


End file.
